Nog
"We'll make the Dominion sorry they ever set foot in the Alpha Quadrant!" (DS9: "Call to Arms") Nog was a Ferengi male born as the only son of Rom and Prinadora in 2353. As a young Ferengi, Nog was expected to become a merchant and to acquire as much wealth as possible, but his father's job on a Bajoran space station gave him the opportunity to meet other cultures and to make new friends. This would eventually lead to a Starfleet career. Life Aboard DS9 In 2369 Nog was living on Deep Space 9 when the Federation started helping Bajor to repair it after the Cardassians ended the occupation of Bajor. On the day the new Commander Benjamin Sisko arrived on the station, Nog, who was helping a thief on the Promenade, was apprehended by Odo, the station's Chief of Security. Nog's capture made him a bargaining chip when Sisko wanted Quark to stay on the station and keep his bar open. (DS9: "Emissary") On the station he met Jake Sisko, Commander Sisko's son. Because there were only a few children onboard DS9, Jake and Nog spent a lot of time together and soon became close friends and would have many adventures and mis-adventures together. They would get in trouble after playing pranks on the station. Much of their time was spent on the Promenade where they watched the passengers disembarking. Benjamin Sisko was not happy with his son's friendship with Nog, but there was little he could do about it. (DS9: "A Man Alone", "The Nagus") When the Bajoran factions Paqu and Navot were negotiating an agreement on DS9, Nog saw Varis, the Paqu negotiator, who was an attractive young girl, and became instantly infatuated with her. Because he was reluctant to meet her, he asked Jake if he could arrange it. Upon meeting Nog with Jake, Varis shared her frustrations about the ongoing negotiations and Nog offered her a suggestion how the dispute could be solved to the satisfaction of both parties. Although Nog did not become romantically involved with her, he did get a kiss on his cheek when Varis left DS9 after successfully finishing the negotiations. (DS9: "The Storyteller") In 2370, Nog was evacuated for a short time from DS9 because of the threat of Bajoran incursion. (DS9: "The Siege") He also was attacked by Tumak when he sprayed some foul-smelling fluid on him. (DS9: "Sanctuary") In 2372, Nog's uncle Quark received a shuttle from his cousin Gaila and he decided to bring Nog, accompanied by his father, to Earth so he could enter Starfleet Academy. When they were close to Earth, something went wrong which caused them to crash-land and they found themselves on a military base in Roswell, New Mexico in the year 1947. Here they were observed and thought to be Martians, and after they repaired their universal translator, Quark tried to make a profit from the situation. When things started to go badly, Nog tried to bluff their way out of the situation by telling their military interrogators that they were the first of an invasion force. Fortunately for them, they were helped with their escape and were able to return to their own time period. (DS9: "Little Green Men") Three years later, Nog offered his help when Bashir and O'Brien discovered a 'jack-in-the-box' in the Fontaine holoprogram. The program had generated new characters who took control of the casino and kicked Vic out. In a elaborate scheme which involved almost the entire senior staff of DS9, Nog used his excellent hearing to crack Frankie's safe so Odo could steal the money that Frankie was supposed to deliver to his boss Carl Zeemo. By doing so they compromised Frankie, upon which Carl escorted Frankie out of the casino, making it Vic's again. (DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") Starfleet career When Nog was asked to go on a camping trip in the Gamma Quadrant with Jake and Commander Sisko, he could not say no to the invitation but was less than pleased when his uncle Quark insisted on coming with him. After they landed on a planet, Jake and Nog were sent into the woods and when they returned to the campsite, they discovered that Sisko and Quark were gone. Soon they discovered that the two had been captured by a previously unknown race from the Gamma Quadrant - the Dominion - and decided to take the runabout and return to DS9, but encountered problems when they realized the controls of the runabout were secured. Nog told Jake that he could circumvent the security protocols but he only partially succeeded and was able to restore attitude control but not warp capability. While being chased by Jem'Hadar, they were located by Miles O'Brien, piloting another runabout. The two were present to witness the destruction of the [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] before they safely returned to DS9. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") After they returned, Nog decided that he wanted to be the first Ferengi to serve in Starfleet, but at the time of his application Ferenginar was not a member of the Federation. Because of this, his application needed to be endorsed by a command-level Starfleet officer, whereupon Nog asked Commander Sisko if he would support his application to Starfleet Academy. Before Sisko agreed, he wanted Nog to prove that he was serious about the endeavor and assigned Nog several trying, and sometimes trivial, tasks to test his dedication. To his surprise, Nog persisted, so Sisko confronted the boy about why a Ferengi would want to join Starfleet, a profession with no potential for profit. Nog finally admitted that he wanted to make something of his life so that he wouldn't end up like his father. Nog had seen how his father could have been chief engineer on a starship, but instead had pursued only profit like "a good Ferengi," and, as a result, ended up with nothing to look forward to but the slim chance he would someday inherit Quark's bar, and Nog didn't want to follow in his footsteps. On hearing this, Sisko finally understood and was glad to give Nog his full endorsement. During his time on the Academy, Nog was a frequent visitor of Sisko's, a Creole restaurant owned by Joseph Sisko in New Orleans. (DS9: "Heart of Stone", "Homefront") :Nog's time at the Academy is featured in the Star Trek: Starfleet Academy comic book series, where he's one of the main characters. In the short story "The Bottom Line" in the Strange New Worlds anthology, we see how he handles the famous ''Kobayashi Maru test.'' During the Changeling scare on Earth, when some Starfleet officers felt that a coup was necessary to protect Earth, Nog supplied information to Sisko that helped foil the coup. Sisko suspected that officers in Starfleet had caused a world-wide power failure in order to declare martial law. Nog told Sisko about the Red Squad, an elite group of cadets, and give him the names of the members. They were the ones who caused the power failure at the orders of Admiral Leyton. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") In 2373, Cadet Nog was stationed on DS9 where he helped Lieutenant Dax and Major Kira descramble a recorded message in the hope of solving the mystery of who was killing the surviving members of the Shakaar Resistance Cell. Jake also moved in with Nog at this time. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light", "The Ascent") In that same year, Nog took part in a mission to retrieve components from Empok Nor, an abandoned Cardassian space station, to repair DS9. During this mission, two stasis chambers containing Cardassians were activated. When the two Cardassians destroyed the runabout that had brought Nog and O'Brien to Empok Nor and killed Crewman Boq'ta and others, he and the Chief were the only ones left to deal with Garak, now infected by the same psychotropic drug which had driven the other Cardassians insane. After Chief O'Brien successfully saved Nog and Garak, Nog vowed he would never turn his back on the Cardassian again. (DS9: "Empok Nor", "Rocks and Shoals") He later used his Ferengi skills to wheel and deal to help Jake obtain a old baseball card for Jake's father. (DS9: "In the Cards") Dominion War Nog fought in the Second Battle of Deep Space 9 when the Dominion and Cardassian forces captured the station. (DS9: "Call to Arms") In 2374, after the outbreak of the war between the Federation and the Dominion, Nog took part in the raid to destroy the major production facility of Ketracel-white inside Dominion territory. Although the mission was a success, the captured Dominion ship was severely damaged and had to make an emergency landing on a remote planet, leaving them seventeen years from the nearest Starbase. (DS9: "A Time to Stand") While Nog and Garak were searching for food, they were captured by Jem'Hadar soldiers and brought to their wounded Vorta leader. Garak told them that they had a doctor with them and they were exchanged as hostages for Captain Sisko and Doctor Bashir. In the end, they had to fight the Jem'Hadar because the Ketracel-white they depended on had run out and their Vorta leader could no longer control them. During their last attack, all the Jem'Hadar were killed. (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals") In the latter part of this year he was promoted to Ensign. He took part in the battle to retake Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") When the ''Defiant'' was captured by the Jem'Hadar, he helped retake the ship. He pretended he was fixing the warp drive that had been damaged in the attack. But this was a delaying action until they could be rescued. He would also help restore Zek as Grand Nagus, after he was deposed by Brunt. (DS9: "One Little Ship", "Profit and Lace") On stardate 51825.4, Ensign Nog was en route to Ferenginar with Jake when they were attacked by Jem'Hadar. Suddenly they were beamed aboard the [[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]], a ''Defiant''-class starship. Nog recognized the crew operating the Valiant as Red Squad, an elite group of cadets from Starfleet Academy. Their twenty-year-old Captain, Tim Watters, told him that the rest of the crew had been killed and that he intended to complete the Valiant's mission, gathering data on a new Dominion battleship. Nog, a long time admirer of Red Squad ever since his Academy days, was enthusiastic and joined the crew as Chief Engineer. He adjusted the Valiant's warp capabilities, as he had seen O'Brien do on the Defiant. When Watters wanted to attack the battleship, Jake told Nog that it was a suicide mission. Nog in turn informed Watters, who had Jake confined to the brig. During the battle, the Valiant sustained heavy damage and only Nog and Dorian Collins were left alive. They released Jake from the brig and used an escape pod to leave the Valiant before it exploded. They were later picked up by the Defiant. (DS9: "''Valiant''") During the siege of AR-558, Nog performed well as an advance scout, using his superb Ferengi hearing to identify a large column of advancing Jem'Hadar when tricorder scans were ineffective due to minerals in the surrounding rock. It was during this action that he lost his leg after fierce fighting with Jem'Hadar soldiers, who outnumbered the Starfleet forces three-to-one. When Nog was recuperating in a makeshift infirmary, Jem'Hadar burst in but Quark managed to kill them, saving his nephew from certain death. In part because of Nog's actions, and those of his fellow troops, the Federation was able to hold the planet and the vital Dominion communication array there. (DS9: "The Siege of AR-558") When he returned to DS9, Nog was still recovering from his injuries and, although his leg was replaced by a biosynthetic one, he was still struggling to cope emotionally and physically with his wound. Because he did not want to be helped by anyone he took his medical leave in one of his uncle's holosuites, hiding in the 1962 Las Vegas club of singer Vic Fontaine. When he found Jake and his date Kesha in Vic's lounge, he was upset and in an angry outburst, he punched Jake, whereupon Vic threw Nog out of his club. Ezri Dax visited Nog to persuade him to leave the holosuite, but he refused. He even threatened to resign his Starfleet commission if she tried to make him leave. While Ezri observed him, she noticed that he had made progress. He no longer seemed to limp or need to use his cane. When his father and Leeta visited him in the club, he was even happy. Congratulating Vic with his accomplishments with regards to Nog, Ezri let him know it was time for Nog to leave the holosuite. When Vic told Nog he had to leave he protested, but to no avail, considering that Vic resorted to ending the program on his own and resisted it being reactivated. In the end, Vic convinced Nog that it was better for him to leave and rejoin the real world. Nog thanked him and asked his uncle Quark to keep the holoprogram running for as long as Vic wanted. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") Nog took part in the Second Battle of Chin'toka as a member of the Defiant crew, (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") and when the Dominion War ended in 2375, Nog was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade in one of Benjamin Sisko's last official acts as the commanding officer of DS9. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Relationships Family ]] Nog's father, Rom, worked for his uncle Quark as a waiter in his bar, Quark's. He also worked as a private engineer for him. Although Nog told his father several times he could do better, Rom always dreamed of taking over the bar from Quark, perhaps because Nog's mother, Prinadora, had left him and his father several years earlier in favor of a richer man. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") It was expected that Nog, like all Ferengi, would go into business as well. However, Nog showed early inclinations of pursuing other careers. At first, Rom strongly disapproved and even attempted to prevent Nog from learning to read English or attending Keiko O'Brien's school on the station. When Grand Nagus Zek visited the station for an important conference he, along with the other Ferengi present, was disgusted to learn that Nog was attending a Human school. Attempting to remain in Zek's good graces, Rom forbade Nog from returning. Though he eventually changed his mind this event further convinced Nog that he wanted to pursue non-traditional avenues toward success. (DS9: "The Nagus") Over the years Rom's attitudes softened and he encouraged his son in his goals. His ambition for his son grew to the point where he felt directly invested. When Nog expresed his interest in applying for Starfleet Academy, Rom congratulated Nog on his decision, assuring him that he would be proud to have a son in Starfleet (DS9: "Heart of Stone"). Quark, however, remained oppossed to the idea. When Rom discovered that Quark had altered the settings of the holosuite to distort the results of a spatial perception exam so that Nog would fail, he threatened his brother and reported the incident to Captain Sisko, who let Nog re-take the exam. (DS9: "Facets") ]] Unlike his uncle Quark, Nog was genuinely thrilled when his father married Leeta, a Bajoran employee of Quark's bar. (DS9: "Call to Arms") In 2374 Nog's grandmother Ishka was taken prisoner by the Dominion and Nog was recruited by Quark, being blackmailed by Zek to do so, to lead a rescue expedition with his fellow Ferengi. They succeeded in freeing Ishka and even captured a Vorta prisoner and brought him back to DS9. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi") Jake Sisko One of the strongest relationships Nog forged while on Deep Space 9 was with Jake Sisko, the son of the station's commanding officer. Because they were relatively few children on the station immediately after the end of the Cardassian occupation the two spent a lot of time together. Neither Jake's father, nor Nog's approved of the situation but despite their attempts to keep them separate the two grew even closer and would spend numerous hours together watching the Bajoran transports docking at the station. Early in their relationship Nog and Jake released some Garanian bolites onto the Replimat which made people turn blue for a short moment when stung. They were caught in the act by Odo and brought before Commander Sisko for disciplinary action. At the time Keiko O'Brien was lobbying for a school on the station and Sisko, who saw the school as an opportunity to keep the juveniles busy, agreed, leaving only Nog's father to be convinced by Keiko to send his son to school. Although Nog was reluctant to attend school at first, he was encouraged by Jake to do so, not in the least because Jake had started to teach him to read and write. (DS9: "A Man Alone", "The Nagus") In 2369, Nog and Jake formed the Noh-Jay Consortium for the purpose of carrying out a business deal with his uncle Quark. They discovered that Quark had a huge amount of Yamok sauce which he could not sell, so they tried to sell it for five bars of gold-pressed latinum to a Lissepian freighter captain. However, the Lissepian captain convinced them to trade the sauce for self-sealing stem bolts. They agreed, but the transaction left them with the new problem of trying to unload the stem bolts. Once again, rather than sell the bolts they were talked into a trade, this time for seven tessipates of land on Bajor. Jake was enthusiastic about the arrangement as he considered land to be a solid investment. Nog, however, was discouraged because he did not think they would find any buyers for "dirt". They soon learned, through Quark, that the Bajoran government was trying to buy this land for a civic expansion. Quark, eager to get his hands on land which he believed he could sell for a premium, was astonished to learn his nephew was in possession of the land because he had not believed Nog "had the lobes" to take such a crafty position ahead of market demand. Nog and Jake agreed to sell the land to Quark for five bars of gold pressed latinum, and Quark in turn sold it to the government. (DS9: "Progress") Jake was less than impressed by Nog's treatment of females. In 2371, Jake reluctantly agreed to have a double-date with Leanne and Riska, after he had to cancel their dom-jot match against some Terrellians. The date however, did not go well and despite Jake's attempts to lighten the mood, it ended when Nog asked Riska to cut up his food for him. Nog clearly thought that he was being sensitive to "hu-mon" sensibilties by not asking the young lady to chew his food for him, but an angry Jake refused to talk to Nog ever again. Fortunately for them, Sisko and Odo helped Jake and Nog reconcile their cultural differences and to remain friends. (DS9: "Life Support") Nog was supported by Jake in his quest to enter Starfleet Academy, and when he succeeded, Jake realized it was a bittersweet victory for both of them, since it meant they would see far less of each other. (DS9: "Little Green Men") When Jake wanted to give his father a present of a Willie Mays baseball card, Nog was talked into putting up his lifetime gold-pressed latinum earnings to purchase it. But they were outbid by Dr. Elias Giger, who seemed to have an ulterior motive. He wanted to trade the card in return for some equipment he needed, which only Nog and Jake could get. Hearing what Dr. Giger wanted, they thought he was crazy but nevertheless they agreed and in the end they were able to present the card, in mint condition, to Jake's father. (DS9: "In the Cards") Martok Nog managed to gain the respect of General Martok and the Klingons aboard Deep Space 9, although he had to work for it. At first General Martok refused to even acknowledge Nog's existence (which perhaps had something to do with the height difference). The issue first began to surface when Cadet Nog was helping Worf to improve the Defiant's phaser relay efficiency and Martok came on to the bridge and started talking to Worf about a transfer. He completely ignored the Ferengi and stood in such a way that Nog was trapped between the two towering Klingons. Nog, unsure if he was being noticed, had to interrupt Martok's conversation so he could slip by. Martok, who had to look down to see the cadet, let Nog pass with a shake of his head. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") During his next dinner session with Captain Sisko, Nog complained that the Klingons were ignoring him, whereupon Sisko recommended him to stand up and confront them the next time it happened; even if it meant that he would have his butt kicked, at least it would be hard for the Klingons to ignore him any longer. Before Sisko could finish, Martok entered Sisko's quarters, wanting to talk to Sisko... alone. Just before Nog was about to confront Martok, Jake stopped him and told Nog to confront the Klingon another time. Slighty discouraged but still determined, Nog began to look for opportunities to assert himself in front of the Klingons. While the Klingons were having a head-banging contest at Quark's bar while obviously drunk, Nog waited patiently for them to disturb the peace, and when their laughter exceeded 70 decibels, Nog believed his opportunity had arrived. He was about to get up from his barstool when he suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor, sending the Klingons into hysterical laughter. Nog, too humiliated to even get back up, would have to wait for another time to confront them. Nog's moment finally came when several Klingons were loitering at his and Jake's old Promenade spot. He decided not to take it anymore and confronted the Klingons by asking them to move along. Martok, one of the Klingons present, did not take the young Ferengi seriously and refused to budge. Nog, determined to get them moving, stated that they were breaking station regulation 7B and threatened to arrest them if they did not move. When Martok asked Nog if he was brave or stupid, Nog replied he was a little of both. An impressed Martok moved from the spot and stated that courage came in many sizes. It seemed that Nog had finally gained Martok's respect, as was evidenced in a subsequent encounter in Ops when Martok, upon seeing Nog, immediately acknowledged him as "Cadet", to which Nog replied "General." This prompted Kira to ask what that was all about. Nog simply told her that it was respect. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Miles O'Brien One of the most surprising relationships developed during his time on Deep Space 9 was the friendship that Nog formed with Chief O'Brien. Though O'Brien had worked closely with Nog's father, Rom, he, like many others, was skeptical about Nog's dedication and ability when it came to Starfleet. Nog soon won the Chief over with his work ethic and eagerness to please. O'Brien was one of the first to congratulate him when he received his field comission to Ensign, and noted that he would have to begin addressing Nog as "Sir." Nog received further encouragement when O'Brien selected him to be part of the mission team to Empok Nor in 2373. Nog and the Chief were the only members of the team that survived to confront Garak, who had been infected by a psychotropic drug. Garak captured and threatened Nog in an effort to lure O'Brien out into the open. Nog remained helpless as O'Brien succeeded in defeating Garak by rigging a phaser to explode, knocking the Cardassian unconscious. (DS9: "Empok Nor") Nog's wheeling and dealing helped him out when he offered Chief O'Brien his help in fixing the Defiant's graviton stabilizer. The Chief was in need of parts and Nog promised him that he could get them in exchange for a return favor. His maneuvering almost got him in serious trouble when he arranged for Captain Sisko's desk to be removed from his office as part of the exchange; however, true to Ferengi form, he recovered and the desk was returned before Sisko noticed its absence. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Benjamin Sisko Though not as close to Benjamin Sisko as he was to Jake, Nog and the Captain developed a solid relationship based in no small part on Sisko's support of Nog's application to Starfleet Academy. Though at first resistant to the idea of a Ferengi in Starfleet, Sisko came to realize the young Ferengi's dedication and the contributions he could make. He served as a role model to Nog and provided him with encouragement. The relationship worked both ways. In 2375 Nog was asked by Captain Sisko to participate in a game of baseball, in order to fulfill a bet Sisko had made with Captain Solok of the [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]]. A team comprised of Nog, Worf, Kira, Ezri, Bashir, O'Brien, Quark, Leeta and Nog's father, Rom, took on the Vulcan baseball team. By the end of the first training session, most of the team members were in need of medical attention. Nog himself performed better than might be expected despite his confusion over the rules of play and a lack of overall physical strength. (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") In addition to asking Nog to play on his team, Sisko also began to learn that there were aspects of Ferengi culture that he could appreciate. He even went so far as to learn at least a few of the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition, and even quoted the 190th Rule - "Hear all, trust nothing" - to Nog before the battle of Deep Space Nine when rumors were rampant. (DS9: "Call to Arms") As a testament to how far Nog had advanced, Captain Sisko promoted him to Lieutenant Junior Grade in 2375. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Alternate Timelines In 2422, in a alternate timeline, Starfleet Commander Nog visited his friend Jake in New Orleans on Earth. This visit was the result of an accident onboard the USS Defiant in which an inversion of the wormhole caused Benjamin Sisko's temporal signature to change and dematerialized him. After admitting he was more popular with women after he stopped asking them to chew his food, Nog talked about his recent science mission to the Gamma Quadrant. He stated that the Klingons were leaving Deep Space 9 derelict. Both Jake and Nog laughed when he revealed that Morn was still on the station, running the bar. Jake spent most of his life trying to rescue his father from the anomaly, with one attempt using the USS Defiant. Nog, promoted to captain, headed the mission, which unfortunately ended in failure. An older Jake figured how to save his father from the anomaly. Consequentially, the alternate timeline, and Captain Nog, ceased to exist. (DS9: "The Visitor") Appendices Appearances With forty-six appearances, Nog was the most frequent recurring character on Deep Space Nine. Morn appeared in 86 episodes, but was never credited or had a speaking role. *DS9 **"Emissary" (Season One) **"A Man Alone" **"The Nagus" **"The Storyteller" **"Progress" **"The Siege" (Season Two) **"Sanctuary" **"The Jem'Hadar" **"Life Support" (Season Three) **"Heart of Stone" **"Facets" **"The Visitor" (Season Four) **"Little Green Men" **"Homefront" **"Paradise Lost" **"The Ascent" (Season Five) **"The Darkness and the Light" **"For the Uniform" **"Soldiers of the Empire" **"Blaze of Glory" **"Empok Nor" **"In the Cards" **"Call to Arms" **"A Time to Stand" (Season Six) **"Rocks and Shoals" **"Favor the Bold" **"Sacrifice of Angels" **"You Are Cordially Invited..." **"The Magnificent Ferengi" **"One Little Ship" **"Valiant" **"Profit and Lace" **"Tears of the Prophets" **"Image in the Sand" (Season Seven) **"Take Me Out to the Holosuite" **"Chrysalis" **"Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" **"The Siege of AR-558" **"It's Only a Paper Moon" **"Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" **"Til Death Do Us Part" **"The Changing Face of Evil" **"The Dogs of War" **"What You Leave Behind" Background While it is sometimes held that Geordi La Forge has held more ranks on screen than any other Star Trek character, Nog certainly is a competitor. Nog is first seen in his cadet's uniform in DS9: "Facets" (albeit before formally entering the academy) and retains this rank until he is promoted to ensign in DS9: "Favor the Bold". In the series' finale, DS9: "What You Leave Behind", he is promoted to lieutenant junior grade. However, while serving on the [[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]], Nog was assigned the duties of chief engineer with the rank of lieutenant commander by acting captain Tim Watters (DS9: "Valiant"). Furthermore, in the alternate timeline of DS9: "The Visitor", Nog was seen first as commander and then later on as captain. In all, these are six ranks: cadet, ensign, lieutenant junior grade, lieutenant commander, commander and captain, thus equaling La Forge's number. What makes this classification somewhat dubious is a costuming error in DS9: "Valiant". Although it is very clear in the dialogue that captain Watters gives Nog the rank of lieutenant commander, Nog still carries the insignia of a mere lieutenant junior grade (i.e. one gold and one black pip) for most of the episode. This is very well seen when Nog introduces his new rank to Jake Sisko. However, in a scene preceeding this one, where Nog reconfigures the warp core in main engineering it is unclear whether he wears his correct rank at the time (i.e. two gold and one black pip, rather than a single gold and one black) or not. It thus seems that the outcome of the contest between Nog and La Forge depends on whether the costuming error was committed already in this scene or only in the subsequent ones. Ronald D. Moore stated that, as of DS9 Season 6, Nog was "probably" a Federation citizen. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron43.txt Apocrypha Nog is a main character in the Deep Space Nine novel relaunch. He was also featured in ''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'', a comic book series published by Marvel Comics, which followed his early days at the academy as part of Omega Squad. In the 1990s, several Star Trek: Deep Space Nine young adult novels featured several adventures of Nog and Jake. External Links * Category:Ferengi Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Terok Nor residents de:Nog fr:Nog